Transdimensional Trouble (Placeholder title)
by Link9058
Summary: Typical fic where OC (Kate) and others go to Beacon and makes friends with the main team. A crossover with Terraria, but mainly JJBA (Eyes Over Heaven), and RWBY. Rated T for paranoia. Beacon team is Kate, young Joseph, Kakyoin, and Josuke. I have no editor, and am terrible at catching errors, so expect a few typos!
1. Space Between Dimensions

It wasn't within Kate's best interest to be tumbling through the eternal nothingness of an incomplete dimension, but it was the exact predicament she found herself in nevertheless. At first, she had attempted to explore the empty void looking for something that could help her return to Terraria, chasing strange sounds, distant lights, and the ever changing terrain, but her efforts bore no fruit. With no options left, Kate decided that the best course of action was to wait. She developed a sort of cycle, travelling for 15 hours and sleeping for 9. She didn't know how long she had been lost in the void. A day? a week? a month? perhaps even a year? She didn't know; all sense of time was lost within an incomplete dimension. And so she waited. For something. Anything.

And then something did come.

Kate wasn't awake to see it, but something happened. The ever present particles of anti-matter in the air began to condense, forming small, glowing dots, one by one, all around. And just as they formed, they accelerated to a single point on the horizon. The ground began to unravel. Kate slowly awoke to Eerie noises that could only compare to steel grinding on steel. She picked up A strange wind blowing towards the growing light in the distance. And then the light exploded, and all sound ceased.


	2. The First Visitor

It began as a relatively normal night for the headmaster of beacon. Thanks to hard work, the preparations for the upcoming school year had all been made days in advance. Any supply in demand had been handled, with more than twice the necessary supplies at the ready just in case. Maintenance on the grand building had gone smoothly, with a record low recorded number of dorm bathroom plumbing issues.

Ozpin sat at his desk, hot chocolate in hand. Funnily enough, most people that knew him, even his closest allies and friends, thought that he always drank coffee. After all, it was rather common for a man as busy as himself to consume large amounts of caffeine throughout the day. But for Ozpin, he found that he couldn't go more than a few hours before he began to crave the sweet scent and rich taste of hot coco. For Ozpin, a single cup of coffee in the morning was all it would take to get his mind going for the day.

He was merely gazing out the window, admiring the many light contrasting with the dark night sky, when he heard his desk make a sudden and urgent beep. He swivelled around and tapped a few buttons to check what could possibly be of matter with the way things had been going lately. He was surprised to find that the "Heavy Disturbance" was coming from the perimeter of Beacon's controlled zone of the Emerald Forest which was regularly surveilled to ensure that nothing too deadly could enter the controlled zone. Of course, the inner area would be used for the first year students' initiations. He sighed to himself. There had already been a team of hunters and huntresses in the forest the previous day, killing all grim within kilometres of the controlled zone. If there was already a collection of powerful Grimm crossing the borders of the controlled area, then it would take at least a week to clear them all out, meaning that he'd have to delay the initiation, causing a cascade of other minor problems.

He was proven wrong when he viewed the security footage. The camera viewed a sort of clearing mostly free of trees in an area relative to a basketball court, though without audio. At first, an unknown force scared all of the birds out of the surrounding trees. Although it was a windless evening, a sudden gust blew from from the left, alongside a small light that was emitted slightly off camera. Bits of debris of an unknown structure were blown into view, littering the surrounding area. And just when Ozpin thought it couldn't get any worse, a girl was blown into view, landing on top of a nearby bush. She couldn't have been any older than 17 or 18 going by her looks, with an average height and build and long crimson hair, and wearing a dark brown vest with taupe pants. Two sheathed daggers were visible, attached to opposite ends of her vest. The strange girl got up form the bush slowly, as if just waking up from a good night's sleep, and looked around. Ozpin couldn't tell what was going though her mind, but she didn't seem to be disturbed by the events that had just occurred. In fact, she began to smile seemingly in relief as she took in the star lit sky.

Just then, she quickly turned around, as if attempting to assess an unknown threat. Ozpin's grip on his mug tightened. A pack of Ursae lead by 2 Ursa Majors slowly emerged form the trees, their eyes set on the girl. What was surprising was that she didn't back down. Even professional huntsmen didn't go after large packs of strong Grimm unless they had backup, and yet she wasn't running away. She unsheathed the long knife from her left hip and held it in a reverse grip, and Ozpin took just a moment to admire the craftsmanship. The weapon looked terribly simple, with no visible mechanical attachments for Dust cartridges or a method of transformation. It looked to be made of a purple metallic alloy with symmetrical strips of a green material that glowed slightly with a long line of the same material down the centre. the first Ursa advanced, clearly intent on tearing her limb from limb. She flipped the knife to a hammer grip and a_ laser_ shot out form the tip. halfway to the great beast it split into numerous smaller projectiles that struck the Ursa in multiple points on its body. Small deep red fires erupted from its body, causing the Ursa to hesitate and halt. Flipping back to a reverse grip, she ran towards the Ursa's head with superhuman speed and spun, cutting the monster's face horizontally. Yet somehow, the beast's entire face was split in half, and the remaining body crumple to the ground and began to dissolve. Ozpin watched with full attention as the next Major fell to a similar fate before a stray shot destroyed the camera.

Ozpin immediately requested that Glynda join him in his office as soon as possible. This strange person had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, fearlessly stood against a pack of Ursae, and demonstrated the use of no less than 3 individual semblences. Ozpin decided not to report this to the authorities. If this was some sort of scheme being developed by a mysterious opposition, then he and his most trusted allies would have to investigate without interference. Though he constantly doubted the theory, Ozpin couldn't shake the feeling that this sudden turn of events was tied to his eternal enemy.


	3. The Clash of Over Heaven

_**AN: A switch in perspective. Now we begin to see how the Jojos (and Kakyoin) get dragged into this mess...**_

**[?. Timeline Z666]**

Heaven Ascension DIO didn't know what to think. One minute he had absorbed the souls of almost all of the Joestars along with the Saint's Corpse, obtaining the power he had so long desired, and punched Jotaro through the gut with with the intent to erase him from existence. But then, the gaping hole in his adversary's chest sealed as if nothing had happened, followed by a punch to the face by his Star Platinum. DIO felt pain, ever so slightly. He muttered, "What... what is this?" He felt ever so fuzzy, as if his entire body was slowly loosing it's grip on reality. He quickly reversed the effects, but it wasn't a simple task, like a snap of the fingers. This power was akin to his own. "This is... Over Heaven! Jotaro, you overwrote the reality that I, DIO, chose?" But that was impossible, for only he could achieve the ultimate power! But then something crossed his mind. A small thought at first, but one that he quickly grew on, and just as quickly feared. He flashed back to beginning of his clash with his own world's Jotaro, the one battle that had truly tested his limits.

**[Earth, Egypt, 1988. Timeline Z666]**

_"Too slow, too slow! The World is the ultimate stand! Even without its power to stop time, its speed and power FAR exceed that of your Star Platinum!" Jotaro stared at the ground, thinking about something. Dio didn't care what he was planning. He had control over the situation. All he had to do was command the flow of time to grind to a halt, and impale him with his stand's fist. "So it's the same type of stand as Star Platinum", Jotaro said. "Not much range, but immense power and very precise_ _movements"_

**[?. Timeline Z666]**

His Jotaro had observed the initial fight between the two stands. "Impossible!" Identical power, identical speed, identical precision and moves, and he had gambled that Star Platinum would be able to awaken power over time just as The World had. "No!" DIO's mistake of falling into Kakyoin's trap had cost him the secret of his stand, and almost his own life. "It can't be! The same type of stand! The World and Star Platinum are the same type of stand!" DIO couldn't believe it. "How is this possible? How could this... Joestar descendant... assimilate into MY reality?!" Jotaro fully rose to his full height and retorted, "Pfff... reality?" Both men stared daggers into one another. A second clash between sworn enemies was about to commence, but this time, the fate of the entire universe would be at stake. "Fine! We'll decide who's reality is superior, right here! Let's finish this, Jotaro!"

And so they clashed, each colliding fist tearing through reality. The world around Jotaro and Dio began to change, the power from the highly reminiscent exchange of blows transporting them through dimensions.

**[Earth, Japan, 2000. Timeline H705]**

Josuke Higashikata was excited. He had made plans to meet most of his friends at the docks just for a simple day together. Of course, Okuyasu and Koichi would be there. Ever since the cascade of events caused by Yoshikage Kira the previous year, they always enjoyed being in each other's company. It provided them with strength, knowing that together, they could accomplish almost anything. Initially, Josuke had suffered more than a fair share of nightmares involving the passed serial killer, but after a month of Morioh staying quiet, a few therapy sessions, and support from his friends, he was over it. He smiled to himself. He had reached the crest of a rolling green hill, and could see the small group waiting for him on the far side of the docks.

Koichi sat with Yukako, probably talking about how things in Morioh had really calmed down in absence of most of the troublemakers, even if the occasional incident did happen every few weeks. That, ore they could have been talking about themselves, complimenting each other on the same things things that they always did. Okuyasu was conversing with Mikitaka, likely on some nonsensical topic that only the wildest of imaginations could keep up with. The two developed a way of talking to each other that hardly anybody could follow. Josuke was certain it had to do with Okuyasu's slightly twisted sense of non-physic reality and Mikitaka still constantly misinterpreting human culture. Josuke was surprised to also see Koichi's friend Toshikazu alongside them, attempting to join in on the confusing conversation, but to no avail. Koichi hadn't told Josuke that he was going to tag along.

Upon reaching the docks, he was about to call out to his friends when he heard a loud and sudden boom off to his left. His nearby friends momentarily stopped their discussions to figure out what the noise was. Nearby stood someone that seemed familiar. He wore what looked like a delinquent's school uniform, complete with a dark overcoat, black hat rimmed with gold, and golden chains. Josuke only realized it was Jotaro because of his emotionless stare and his stand Star Platinum, yet both he and his stand looked much different than they had the previous year. In addition, Jotaro looked _much_ younger, even only about Josuke's age. The young Jotaro was staring daggers at another man who stood a good few meters away, who to Josuke looked more like a mascot or a statue than an actual person. This man was dressed completely in white and gold, with long blonde hair messily flowing everywhere down his back. His skin was completely pale, save for some golden face paint that formed a band around his face and forehead, with an absence of the gold spelling "Dio" below each of his eyes. He had gold boots, golden bracelets, golden kneepads, and even some sort of ancient Egyptian neckpiece made out of gold. His stand too was completely white with golden accessories. It resembled a sort of cross between a gladiator and a scuba diver. Both men and their stands radiated pure power. The visible aura emanating from them was almost blinding. Josuke didn't know what to think, or what to do. They were obviously leagues above him in terms of power, he figured that he would possibly be fine so long as he didn't intervene.

"Jotaro, there is no denying it", the white man said. "You truly have achieved Over Heaven just as I did!" Young Jotaro looked around, finally noticing that the scenery had changed. The man continued, "Show me the true power of your Star Platinum, and I shall climb even higher when I absorb your soul!" Jotaro's face never changed from the stone cold glare that Josuke partially knew him for. "Bastard", he muttered, barely audible. "You realize that I've already defeated you in my own timeline, right? Besides, you've already pissed me off." With that, Dio laughed maniacally before launching himself towards the young Jotaro.

It was then that Josuke realized that he was far too close to this encounter. If these people had the kind of power he thought, he wouldn't be safe at this distance. He turned and began to run, but it was too late. Another boom erupted from behind him, much louder than before. He felt as if he was being torn from his current location and being dragged towards the frenzy. Okuyasu had already "teleported" towards Josuke, and attempted to Use The Hand to erase the space between them and free his friend, all while screaming his name. But it was no use. The Hand's power was almost nothing compared to the power of Over Heaven. "Okuyasu!", he shouted. The world shifted around him, space beginning to distort before it seemed to fall apart completely. And with that, Josuke was left tumbling through the space between dimensions.

_**AN: As always, please leave a review! They can help me make the story better. Leave things that you'd like to see, like certain interactions between characters, or situations that you think may be interesting.**_


	4. Venice Vacation Gone Wrong

**[Earth, Italy, 1939. Timeline E777. 16 days after Kars' defeat]**

Joseph's recovery had gone well. It had only taken him two weeks to completely heal up, thanks to Suzi Q. He had to remember to thank Stroheim for keeping an eye behind him when he thought he had gotten rid of the Ultimate Being in a volcano. Because of his last second warning, Joseph was able to avoid getting his entire left arm cut off by Kars. And now, he was leaning against a balcony, overlooking a great sunset over the city of Venice. Normally, Joseph disliked it when life was too slow or boring. He wasn't one to often stare at sights for too long. But after two month's worth of fighting for his life time and time again, the chance to just kick back and enjoy life was something that he decided to embrace with full force. While recovering, he'd even found out that he really liked Suzi Q. The girl was very sweet and caring for him, after all. Though she wasn't strong, her time with Lisa Lisa slowly made her understand the situations that Joseph continued to get himself into. Her trust in his ability only made him like her more, even if she did screw something up on the occasion. It didn't take Joseph more than a few seconds to determine that she liked him back, either. After a few days, they had opened up to one another, and discovered that their relationship could work. And now they were engaged to marry. Thanks to the telegram that he'd told his future wife to send, he'd figured that after the small wedding which would take place the following week, he'd have at least another week alone with her before they would have to contact his friends back in America before returning.

Joseph turned away and walked back into the building, and walked down the stairs to the first floor. He had planned to take a second evening stroll through the city. Venice was rather small in comparison to New York, but he still found satisfaction in walking down the streets, admiring the unique infrastructure and many different gondola designs. "Joseph!" Joseph turned around to see Suzi Q standing in the doorway, holding his freshly washed and folded coat and a toque in her arms. "Silly, you can't go out this late with only a shirt on, it's far too cold. Here, but this on." She was right of course, evening strolls during the winter and early spring did tend to get rather chilly. Had she not reminded him to take the coat, he may have ended up freezing his nose off before he got even a few blocks away, like last time. That same time, he had decided against taking his toque since everyone in the surrounding area seemed to not recognize him when he wore it. "Thanks", he replied. "I won't be gone for long, now." He stepped out the door and began walking to the location in his mind.

It didn't take him that long to reach his destination, or at least, it didn't feel like it had taken a long time. After a 45 minute walk and a gondola ride, he reached the spot. The spot where his mother, who at the time he only knew as Lisa Lisa, had slapped him in the face with a paddle, and then slapped _on_ his face a breathing control mask. The spot was visible from the balcony from which he had watched the sun set over the horizon, but being at the location itelf felt that much more real. At the time, he had hated the encounter, finding it damaging to his image and self-pride, but now, just over two months later, he looked back at the exact spot where he had been standing, and smiled to himself. Such an event was easily relived, and along with it, he recounted many highlights of his journey. He simply let his attention to surroundings dwindle as he lost his mind to memory. He let himself go so much that he didn't even notice the rumble coming form the ground below him until two men literally shot out of the water and landed only a few metres from him.

Joseph could barely see because of the light that the two radiated together. All he could tell was that they were likely fighting each other. The one closest to him reminded him of ancient statues; almost completely white, as if made out of porcelain, with ornaments of gold here and there. Joseph couldn't get a good look at the other person through the glow. Suddenly, the white man was behind him, and Joseph could almost _feel_ the utter hatred and evilness of him. His adversary began to advance, likely to attack. Joseph was about to turn around and run away when he felt himself being restrained by an invisible force. He tried desperately to move his arms or his legs, but it was useless. He quickly attempted to conduct Hamon throughout his body before the invisible force restrained his throat, cancelling the buildup. The other person stopped their advance, almost as if in hesitation. Joseph _still_ couldn't see his face. "You're strong, Jotaro, I'll give you that. But are you fast enough to free this pitiful human before I kill him? Surely, Jotaro, you wouldn't sacrifice the life of an innocent bystander just to achieve your goals, would you?" 'Jotaro' sighed before giving his response, "Good grief, DIO. Taking hostages just to toy with your opponents?" the man scoffed. "How you've fallen since i last saw you. I thought you were bad enough already, using cheap tricks and playing with fear just to win a fight. But now, you have made a big mistake, playing around with your new power only" The invisible force seemed to waver, if just for a second. It didn't help Joseph, however. In the blink of an eye, the man was a single metre from Joseph and the white man. His face was the very definition of serious. A cold glare was plastered across it, a look so deadly that it could have killed every other person living in Venice. "**You've already used all 9 seconds.**"

Joseph couldn't comprehend what what had happened, or what followed. After getting surprised by a glowing facial expression, he was knocked away form whatever invisible force had held him in place by yet another invisible force. From behind him, he could practically _feel_ the glow from the two powerful men increase tenfold, the very air behind him whipping into a deadly storm that reminded him of his first encounter with Wamuu. Joseph remembered seeing the spot at which he was hit in the face with a paddle begin to fade and distort, before he hit his head against a post and lost consciousness completely.

_**AN: So that's how Joseph ended up in the predicament. Over Heaven sure is making auite a mess, huh. I decided to leave DIO's time stop at 9 seconds, since after gaining Over Heaven he forgot to practice stopping time again. Not a lot about what was racing though Joseph's mind simply because there wasn't a whole lot in it aside from fear and confusion. As always, please leave a review, they help me to make the story better and more enjoyable for you readers :)**_


	5. Recovery

**[Earth, Egypt, 1988. Timeline C2212. 7 days after DIO's defeat]**

His survival defied all odds, to say the least. In the midst of attempting to discover the secret of DIO's Stand from over 20 metres away using Hierophant Green's most powerful attack, Kakyoin had somehow been punched hard, the force tremendous enough to produce a gaping hole in his stomach, and send him literally flying backwards at immense speed into a nearby water tower. Somehow, DIO hadn't moved an inch. Taking Polnareff's experience into account, he had realized that DIO's dangerous ability must have been related to time.

Kakyoin had attempted to send a message using an Emerald Splash to old man Joseph about The World's secret power with the very last of his strength, hoping that the message would end up saving the lives of his fellow friends in the end, even if it did cost him his own. Kakyoin had thought himself dead, and had even accepted his early demise. While laying in an ever growing pool of his own blood, he had apologized to his parents in his mind for making them worry so much, and had wondered what they were doing in his absence. When he lost consciousness, he did so with no regrets, and with a heart of a true hero shining the path of victory leading to DIO's defeat.

Later and In desperation, Jotaro had brought Joseph back to life by inserting the old man's stolen blood back into his mummified body using the Speedwagon foundation's technology, and then restarting his heart using Star Platinum. It wasn't long before the two realized that Kakyoin still had a chance at life using the same method, and the Foundation wasted no time in retrieving his body and as much blood as they could. Joseph was afraid that it wouldn't work, since the young Stand user had suffered much greater injury than himself, and a lot more of his blood was washed away. But thanks to fast acting, the foundation's special medicines, and three attempts to restart his heart, Kakyoin was revived.

Upon first waking up, Kakyoin was confused and disoriented, after all who goes through the entire experience of dying only to wake up again? He hadn't expected the afterlife to look like a research facility, much less one that reminded him of the Speedwagon foundation's property. Then it dawned on him that he was in fact _not_ dead and that he actually was in care of the Foundation. And then sickness caught up to him. If Kakyoin had taken every instance in his life where he had gotten sick, mixed them all together, and multiplied them by ten, it wouldn't even come close to what he felt. His stomach hurt in several places, his head ached, the small amount of light coming from the window strained his eyes, and he could barely move a muscle. He figured that most of it was likely drug-induced side effects, considering that the Foundation was the leading global developer of medical treatments. At least he wouldn't have to deal with having to vomit every fifteen minutes.

After about a minute of going back over the fact that he wasn't dead, Kakyoin found out about the next big problem: he was bored. Certainly, the top priority on his mind was the status of the Stardust Crusaders and DIO, but until somebody came with news, he couldn't do anything about it. For almost two months, he had traveled across Asia alongside new found friends with with at least one person constantly putting them under threat of assassination. During that time, his life had been full of so much more action than ever. He had always had to stay on his toes, expecting a Stand from anywhere at any time. Being injured in a hospital bed was an abrupt change of pace, even if it was somewhat welcome. He even tried to use Hierophant to at least grab himself a cup of water, but his Stand's arm faltered before even reaching the bedside table.

Thankfully, the loneliness didn't last too long, as Jotaro appeared in the doorway opposite the room of his bed, accompanied by someone who Kakyoin assumed was a nurse. Jotaro's expression was almost stone cold and serious, seemingly devoid of any emotion, but Kakyoin could tell that his friend felt somewhat relieved and contented on the inside. This relieved Kakyoin greatly. If Jotaro wasn't tensed up and looking for a fight, then the rest of the group must have managed to defeat the evil vampire. The nurse spoke, "Glad to see you awake, Mr. Kakyoin. I'm sure you must have some questions for as to what's going on. Mr. Kujo said that he'd fill you in on what happened." He moved to the left side of the bed to check Kakyoin's status amongst other things, and Jotaro took a seat next to the bed on his right.

"Do you remember what happened on the rooftops?", Jotaro asked. He remembered vividly what happened and responded, "I tried to use Hierophant's barrier to figure out The World's secret ability before being punched into a water tower. I figured out that his ability must have been related to time, so i smashed a nearby clock tower before blacking out." Jotaro gave a slight nod in confirmation. "Gramps understood your message, by the way. He managed to relay it to me before DIO drank his blood." Kakyoin visibly began to panic before Jotaro added: "We saved him too with a blood transfusion. He's as well and annoying as ever, even insisted he stay here until you're better. I suppose I should tell you what happened."

For the next half hour, Kakyoin listened to Jotaro's retelling of his fight with DIO. About how the vampire had embedded a knife in Joseph's throat, how Jotaro had gambled that his own Stand would be able to control time as well, about how the two constantly threw tricks at each other during the fight, how he had been forced to watch as Joseph's blood was drained form his body, and of course, the moment when DIO had finally died. Kakyoin found the long story strange; Jotaro wasn't normally this talkative.

He decided to take the plunge, "What's on your mind, Jotaro? You aren't acting like yourself." The delinquent took his cap off and held it in his lap, his fixed expression redirected towards it. "I don't feel like myself either. There's been a lot on my mind the past week. Between saving you and Gramps, DIO and his cult, and this trip as a whole, it's put a lot of things into perspective for me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to handle everything going back to normal, if I'm being honest." These words worried Kakyoin. Throughout the journey, he thought that nothing would ever be able to phase his friend aside form time itself. Jotaro wasn't one to open up about his feelings, and always kept stoic and aloof no matter how dire the situation. If he was feeling the need to tell Kakyoin all of this, then there must have been more that Jotaro was hiding.

"Anyways," he said, standing up and putting his hat back on, "I have to go to the market and pick up some coffee for Gramps. Rest up, you crazy bastard." Kakyoin was glad that Jotaro wasn't completely lost to recent events.

_**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, guys. Finding the right words was rather difficult, and in the end I ended up splitting this into 2 chapters entirely. Kakyoin will get involved in the main story in the next part. I'll try to finish it before March!**_


	6. May 4th update

_**NOT A CHAPTER**_

Update May 4th 2020 (Star Wars day)

Where have I been? good question.

To be straightforward, i first realized i needed more planning for this in order for the story to be narrated more smoothly. That way there wouldn't be random inconsistencies. Secondly, I made a fe major changes in the story in which Kate comes from, and those affect her character a bit. Then on top of that, I randomly got bogged down under a mountain of work, and haven't been able to find a good time to sit down and start writing.

As for how long this could take? possibly all the way into July.

Sorry for the inconvenience, sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
